percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree of Life
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 3: Tree of Life Paul Halliwell The moment I saw Uncle Wyatt collapsed on the floor, I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know how to heal yet. Poppy was hyperventilating beside me, and I knew it was up to me to do something. I grabbed Poppy's hand, knelt down next to uncle Wyatt, and orbed back to the Manor. Poppy was shaking uncontrollably as I put Wyatt on the couch. "Poppy, snap out of it." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Dad.....Thorn....." she mumbled. "Help!" I shouted. "Phoebe! Eve! Anyone!" I sighed with relief as my grandfather Leo walked into the room. "What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "We were in the Underworld," I began. "And there was a thorn demon. Uncle Wyatt was hit in the head with a thorn. Where's Paige?" I added. "Paige, Phoebe and Parker took Eve out to celebrate her first vanquish." Leo said. "They're probably at P3, so by the time they get here, it'll be too late." Leo knelt next to Wyatt, tears in his eyes. "I-I think I have a s-spell that could help," Poppy quivered. "I w-won't be able to say it t-though, so P-Paul will have to." "I will," I said, a little to quickly. "What is it?" She reached for a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "H-here." Poppy said, handing it to me. I read the spell. "Stabbed with the ghost of a knife, Bring back what was lost in a battle of pain, Appear to us the Tree of Life." A small tree with golden apples appeared before us. "I've seen this before," Leo said. "When I was still a whitelighter. You have to eat one of the apples, and then you have the power to heal for a few hours or so. Eat one Paul." I stared at the fruit. Healing was something I've always wanted to do, but what if I couldn't? "I can't," I said quietly. "You do it." "Fine," Leo said impatiently. He grabbed one of the apples and took a bite. The moment he took a bite, the apple turned red. It was a normal apple now. "Um...." I began. "Is that supposed to happen?" "Yes." Leo answered. "The apples have a bite each. Once one is bitten, it becomes useless." Leo knelt at the couch's side and spread his hands over Wyatt's head. A golden glow poured out of his hands. Suddenly, Wyatt opened his eyes. "Dad." he said, his voice hoarse. "What happened?" "You were hurt, Dad." Poppy said, before she attacked him with a hug. "It was the Thorn Demons. I thought..... I thought you were going to die." "Well I'm fine now." Wyatt said, now hugging his father as well. "Let's go congratulate Eve on her first vanquish," Poppy said. "Great Idea." replied Leo. "Paul. Get rid of the tree and then meet us at P3." "Alright Grandpa." I said as they walked out of the Manor. I waited until I heard the door slam before turning to the tree. I hesitated for a second, and then plucked five golden apples. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. These could be the key for me finally learning how to heal. Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Albus Chase Category:Chapter Page